


A Green Hornet 50

by Ilthit



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one sentence fics for Green Hornet, Kato/Britt, subtextual Lenore/Kato/Britt, and gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Hornet 50

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually written for 1sentence@LJ, I just stole one of their prompts lists.

#01 – Ring

"No, seriously, what's it do, shoot poison darts?" Britt asked, turning the smooth silver ring over in his hand, and wondered why the hell Kato looked so pissed off.

#02 – Hero

Nobody had told him there were two sides to being a hero: there was being a hero as in being present and occasionally helping out while Lenore found them key targets in the people-trafficking business and Kato proceeded to whoop the bad guys until they cried like little babies, and then there was being too exhausted to sleep because you'd just spent two nights climbing around the hills in the dark looking for a pair of runaways only to find a cold still thing lying like a ragdoll stretched out over tangled roots, and Britt wasn't sure he wanted to be a hero anymore, but because they'd found the other girl crawled up in a ball and crying a few trees on, he knew he wasn't about to stop.

#03 – Memory

Kato remembered the first time he'd kissed someone, the smell of her cheap strawberry perfume and the novelty of a caress, and it was why he still sometimes needed to hit Britt before he could kiss him, wrestle before he could be gentle, because it was too much, too soon.

#04 – Box

"Ineffective form of combat," said Kato after the first time Britt beat him in Wii boxing.

#05 – Run

"Wow, have you been training in secret?" purred Miss Kitty December, personal trainer and model/actress when Britt forgot to slow down on the track, which would have been pretty cool if Kato wasn't shooting jealous looks at him from the seating.

#06 – Hurricane

Watching Kato fight was like all his childhood dreams come true.

#07 – Wings

Some mornings Britt remembered why it was bad idea to mix vodka and Red Bull but he'd usually forget it again by late afternoon.

#08 – Cold

Britt had thought getting dunked into the sea and having to walk home through LA dripping dirty water on a December night was the definition of freezing, but that was before their Siberian mission.

#09 – Red  
Colors were important, as Lenore reminded them the first time she first showed up on a mission as the Red Wasp; not that they didn't know.

#10 – Drink

Somewhere in late November and quite to his own amazement Britt realized he hadn't been so much as mildly sozzled for months.

#11 – Midnight

Midnight was morning for them these days - that's when they got to work.

#12 – Temptation

Britt would have lied if he'd said he wasn't tempted to swipe some of that cocaine for personal use, but he also knew very well he'd be caught if he did, and Lenore was much scarier than the LAPD.

#13 – View

Britt had the best view in LA: not out the window or even from the elevated garden with the jacuzzi, but from the edge of his bed, around about 11 am when Kato was just waking up.

#14 – Music

Lenore and Kato still played together sometimes, but there was more elbowing and ragtime than Chopin and candlelight.

#15 – Silk

"What's wrong with cotton sheets?" Kato complained, and Britt didn't understand until he actually tried them - they were much warmer than silk, and with actual texture - it was a whole new world.

#16 - Cover

Turned out 'lover' worked better than 'executive associate', especially since it wasn't a lie.

#17 – Promise

"Nobody gets to kill you except me" wasn't much of a confession of everlasting love, but Britt would take it.

#18 – Dream

It was no use explaining to Britt that other people's dreams are never interesting, Kato and Lenore still had to hear about beach balls chasing internet memes in fighter planes over breakfast.

#19 – Candle

It may have been beginner stuff and neither of them was exactly a virgin when it came to kink, but it's hard to beat a classic.

#20 – Talent

Britt might have credited Kato's amazing martial arts mastery to rigorous training and focus of mind, and his third sense to, whatever, magic, but the stuff he could do between the sheets had to be pure fucking talent.

#21 – Silence

It was never entirely silent, even with a ballgag, but moans could sound even better muffled.

#22 – Journey

Britt had already apologized and he wasn't going to repeat himself until it became meaningless; anyway, Kato preferred actions to words.

#23 – Fire

There's nothing like a friend who would burn down the world if it tried to hurt you.

#24 – Strength

Even Kato had cracked looking down into the two barrels of Bloofnofsky's gun; Britt felt like all he ever did was crack; but Lenore could stare down the whole goddamn LA underworld and never flinch.

#25 – Mask

It was different with their masks on; good either way, just different.

#26 – Ice

After Siberia Britt swore off all missions in locations where there was even a small chance of temperatures below -30 because fuck that.

#27 – Fall

Britt had kind of already parachuted half a dozen times before he went on his first lesson, but Lenore had insisted; somehow she hadn't insisted on it for Kato, who they both assumed was just naturally good at everything.

#28 – Forgotten

It was funny how many memories just the sight one plastic toy from the early nineties could bring, and how different those memories were for Kato than Britt.

#29 – Dance

You've got to draw the line somewhere and Kato drew it at dancing.

#30 – Body

Someday they were going to die, but that didn't mean they weren't going to get all the fun they could out of today.

#31 – Sacred

Britt didn't think about God at all and Kato's thoughts were his own.

#32 – Farewells

The only reason Britt didn't throw himself at Lenore's feet and hug her knees until she promised not to go was that he knew he probably couldn't resist copping a feel and that wouldn't do his argument any favors.

#33 – World

Britt had a wild idea, Lenore worked it out, and Kato made it happen; neither of them ever thought of just saying no.

#34 – Formal

It had taken Britt years of practice to look half as good in formal wear as Kato did without even trying, but somehow Lenore looked her best in a tank-top and shorts.

#35 – Fever

"That was not a good karaoke choice for you -- for anyone – actually, karaoke was a bad idea to start with, and I don't care how drunk you were."

#36 – Laugh

Britt's laugh sounded like something between a death gurgle and a hiccuping donkey and Kato had no idea why he liked it so much, but then that went for the rest of Britt, too.

#37 – Lies

All those things Britt had shouted at Kato were things he knew were true about himself.

#38 – Forever

Britt wished he'd never asked Kato how you could shatter diamonds if they were supposed to be the hardest material around – Kato had an annoying habit of actually answering as long as the question was purely technical, and it was just too early in the morning for three-dimensional covalent molecular bonds.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Britt was not easy to appease, let alone overwhelm, with sensation or pain or adventure; he would keep going long after he should have dropped, on little more than wilfulness and lack of a sense of proportion.

#40 – Whisper

Britt tried very hard not to scream, because Kato was whispering and he didn't want to miss a word.

#41 – Wait

Kato could stake a house out for days and barely move, if only Britt didn't become impossible to handle after five minutes without stimulation.

#42 – Talk

Kato had learned English from a series of tapes in about two months and after another six months he barely had an accent, but Britt could order food in Chinese and he wasn't about to feel any less proud of that just because Kato happened to be superhuman.

#43 – Search

Kato had always felt like he was missing something, that there was someplace out there where he'd really belong, but he sure as hell hadn't expected this.

#44 – Hope

Faith Britt had too much of, to the point of credulity, and love had sorted itself out, but hope had had to come first.

#45 – Eclipse

It wasn't that Kato was the moon that eclipsed the sun, the sun in this metaphor being Britt; it was more like Britt clung to the side of the mighty moon while it turned to face the sun, and thought himself on top of the world.

#46 – Gravity

"I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation," said Lenore and all Britt could think about was Internet cat memes.

#47 – Highway

They took the Black Beauty down to Vegas in its white camouflage, just two guys out for a wild night; Kato said it reminded him of home.

#48 – Unknown

There's always that moment before you make a move you can't take back that you think, shit, what if he doesn't go for it, but Britt had never been very good at stopping himself.

#49 – Lock

The locks James Reid had installed to keep his son out of the garage were nothing compared to the system Kato knocked off on a sweaty afternoon when he had nothing to do and Lenore was freaking out about security.

#50 – Breathe

"I can't believe you don't do Yoga, it's fucking awesome," said Britt and lost another old friend.


End file.
